


The Boyfriend Tag

by missmichellebelle



Series: it's dangerous to go alone (take this) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Video & Computer Games, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey guys, Jaegerbomb here, and, due to very high demand—like, actually, I’m a little floored by how many of you were asking me for this—I give you the much anticipated… Boyfriend tag!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> for Ereri Week 2k16's third prompt, **Firsts**.
> 
> late, I know, but hopefully I'll eventually fill all the prompts even if they all might be like... super, horrendously late.
> 
> I lied about doing these all in the candlewick verse, because this is obviously married!verse. although it's. before they were married. WHATEVER GUYS WHATEVER.
> 
> I tried to do a mix of Levi's narrative as they recorded, with bits and pieces of what the actual video would have looked like, so... *jazz hands* hopefully it comes across okay? o_o;
> 
> many thanks to Shulkie and Yams, who helped me come up with all of the YouTube names. <3 any likeness to actual usernames is purely coincidental, I assue you. xD

“Does that red light mean we’ve started?”

_Eren laughs over a black screen._

*

“Hey guys, Jaegerbomb here, and, due to very high demand—like, actually, I’m a little floored by how many of you were asking me for this—I give you the much anticipated… Boyfriend tag!” Eren’s hands pop up beside his face, fists flaring out into open palms like they’re exploding fireworks. Levi rolls his eyes beside him, glancing nervously at the little playback window for the camera.

Just Eren.

Not even so much as Levi’s shoulder.

He covers the mouthpiece of the headset Eren fucking _made_ him wear (seriously, it reminds him of his early teens and working at fast food drive-thrus and telemarketing firms), and hisses, “Did people really _ask_ you for this?”

“Talk into the mic, Levi,” Eren says, clearly into his own microphone, and Levi watches with horror as the program recording their audio spikes with the sound. “Yeah, Levi’s right here.” Eren gestures to him, and it feels so… So _stupid_. Stupid and humiliating and a lot of other things that just make Levi inherently uncomfortable.

Not that what Eren does is stupid and humiliating, it’s just… It’s not Levi’s thing.

 _At all_.

“He won’t be joining me on the face-cam this time, so as many of you guys have been hounding me for a picture, you’ll just have to take my word for it that he’s incredibly attractive.”

Eren’s wink at the camera makes Levi feel even more mortified than the words themselves.

“Say hello to the nice people, Levi,” Eren wheedles, turning to look at him, and it’s that fucking face, and those fucking eyes, and… Well, it’s a lot of things. It’s a lot of things that surmount to Levi really not wanting to fuck this up that he’s even sitting here right now.

 _Don’t fuck this up_ , Levi reminds himself.

“Bite me, Jaeger.”

…well, he gave it an honest try.

Eren laughs and snaps his teeth at him.

“That’s about as nice as he gets, by the way,” Eren tells the… Audience? Is that how Levi should be thinking of this?

Actually, the thought makes him feel nervous, so it’s probably better that he doesn’t think about the hundreds of thousands of people that are potentially going to watch this.

“ _Tch_ , you’re going to make me out as some kind of monster,” Levi snipes back, doing his best to not think of the recording equipment, or the camera, or the audience. It’s just him and Eren.

Just him and Eren.

Shit, Levi never knew he was so predisposed to fucking _stage fright_. This had never been an issue with public speaking in college.

But maybe talking to a few dozen people is a little less nerve-wracking than the amount of subscribers Eren’s YouTube channel has.

“Just calling it as I see it,” Eren shoots back, and Levi rolls his eyes again.

Just him and Eren.

“Were we going to actually play a game, or…?” Levi drawls, casting his eyes to the remote in front of him that he hasn’t so much as touched yet. He’s older than Eren, yeah, but that doesn’t mean he’s a stranger to video games. He might not play them the same way he did when he was a teenager, but he spent his fair share of years glued to a television screen.

Still… It’s been awhile.

“Yeah, yeah…” Eren mutters, picking up his own controller and going to launch the game. “Since we’re focusing more on questions than gameplay here today, folks, we’re just going to dicking around in Minecraft. Which should at least be entertaining for me, because first fun fact about Levi, he’s _never_ played.”

“It’s an isometric sandbox game that’s stylized to look pixelated. How hard could it fucking be?”

*

_Levi’s character’s arm flails at the base of a tree uselessly._

“This game is broken.”

“What are you—” _Eren laughs and reaches off screen._ “Hold down to break the blocks, Levi.”

_The block breaks, and Levi starts to swing at another one._

“Don’t tell me something like I’m just supposed to fucking know it, all right? I’ve never played this fucking game before.”

_The game starts to dim. Eren’s character digs underground._

“Is it getting dark?”

“Yep. Good luck.”

“Good luck? What the fuck—” _A hissing sound followed by an explosion. Levi’s screen tints red, prompting him to respawn._ “Did I just _die?!_ ”

_Eren is laughing, shoulders shaking with it, and Levi’s hand appears in-frame, flipping him off._

*

Levi hates this fucking game. How is something that looks so simple so complicated? And every time he makes one fucking step of progress, something comes along and kills him and he has to start all over.

Eren hasn’t died _once_.

“Did you just bury yourself in a hole?” Eren asks incredulously, actually turning to look at Levi instead of just making faces at the camera.

“I’m sick of fucking dying. New game—come find me.” Levi sets his controller down and sits back in the chair, crossing his arms.

“Shit, I wasn’t paying attention to your screen.” Eren’s eyebrows pinch together with concentration, and Levi watches him start to navigate whatever dark and dangerous cavern he’s in. Not that it seems to be a problem, because he has a fucking sword. And not like a wooden one, either.

Levi’s not quite sure what it’s made of, but _not wood_ probably makes it inherently better than anything Levi’s figured out.

“Aren’t we supposed to be answering questions or some shit?” Levi asks, prodding Eren in the ankle with the toe of his socked foot. Eren glances over at him.

“Yeah. I just didn’t expect you to suck at Minecraft so bad. It distracted me,” Eren teases, his grin all teeth.

“Is this why you didn’t want to play a fighting game? Because you knew I’d kick your ass and you didn’t want me to embarrass you?”

“You know I can just as easily fight you in this game, right?” Eren starts to sprint on screen, Levi having successfully egged him on, and this… This Levi likes. He’s watched Eren do the whole recording thing, watched him stream, and, despite the fact that he’d never admit it out loud, he’d watched quite a few of Eren’s videos during the course of their pre-relationship friendship.

“If you can find me,” Levi taunts, and Eren scowls at him, leaning far enough sideways that he can throw an elbow in Levi’s direction that’s easily evaded. “So. Questions?”

Eren has paused in his search and is… Hitting some blocks with some kind of tool. Levi should probably ask questions, because then maybe he’d fucking get this game, but instead he resolutely watches. Maybe he’ll pick some things up that way.

“Uh…” Without looking away from the game, Eren flails about for a piece of paper. “You want to ask or answer? Or switch off?” Eren frowns. “We probably should have worked that out beforehand.” He smiles apologetically at the camera.

Levi sighs. “We can just switch off, then.”

“What would I do without you?” Eren coos, overly sweet to the point where Levi is literally turning his obnoxious kissy face back towards the game (and the camera).

“Play Minecraft by yourself,” Levi responds dryly, before tugging the paper in his direction. “ _How did we meet?_ ”

Well. He probably should have expected that particular question.

“Funnily enough,” Eren starts, and Levi’s smiling at him without realizing it, because even though they’ve only been technically dating a few months, he feels like he’s both told and heard this story a hundred times already. “At a wedding. My best friend just so happens to be Levi’s cousin.”

“You’re leaving out the part where you stalked me into an elevator.”

“I—that’s not how we met, that just… Happened later.” Eren shoots him an affronted look, cheeks nicely flushed, and Levi chuckles lightly. “Anyway!” Eren grabs for the paper. “ _Where was our first date?_ ”

“Depends?” Levi frowns thoughtfully. “Does that time you invited me over to have your ass handed to you in Mario Kart count as a date?”

“I didn’t—” Eren scoffs. “Look, I did not _have my ass handed to me_. Yeah, you beat me, but I put up a respectable fight, okay? This cheater plays with Bowser, all right—”

“He’s a playable character, it’s not cheating,” Levi drawls. “But I would consider that our first date,” Levi concludes, and Eren deflates a little, pausing where he… What is he even doing? Did he just make some sort of hat? When Levi turns back to Eren, Eren is giving him that soft look that is really hard not to kiss, and Levi glances away, feeling embarrassed without even having said that much.

“So would I,” Eren says, reaching towards him and gently touching the inside of Levi’s wrist. They lock eyes for an amount of time that Levi _hopes_ Eren will edit down, and then Levi clears his throat, grabbing the question sheet. As soon as he reads it, he grins.

“ _What was your first impression of me?_ Oh, this’ll be good.”

“I’m regretting this boyfriend tag thing. There’s a good chance I might come out single or dead on the other side of it.”

*

“I don’t know how he’s not bored.” _Eren’s eyes seem to glaze over slightly, his character breaking through block after block with his iron pick-axe. He’s picking up more cobblestone than actual ore. When his path turns too dark, he pauses to plop a torch on the wall._ “Like, I’m bored on his behalf.” _He turns his head, addressing Levi off the right edge of the frame._ “Aren’t you bored out of your mind?”

“No.”

_Eren’s face skews as if he doesn’t quite believe him._

“I’m answering questions. I am completely engaged.” _Levi’s voice is long and drawn out and sarcastic—and Eren doesn’t look the slightest bit convinced. Levi sighs from off-screen._ “Believe it or not, I actually do like watching you play video games.”

“Really?” _Eren’s entire expression brightens._

“You’re good at what you do.” _Levi’s voice comes through, warm and almost too soft to be heard._ “But if you’re so concerned with me being bored, hurry whatever the fuck it is you’re doing up and come find me.”

_Eren’s game face appears instantly as he turns back to the camera, sharing an intent look with the audience._

“I will make you _eat_ those words.”

*

“These questions are stupid,” Levi mutters, controller resting in one hand and the paper of questions in the other. “Where did you get these?”

Eren is restlessly digging holes across the surface of his world, teeth clenched as he searches for Levi’s hiding place.

“Uh, the internet?” Eren shrugs with one shoulder. “I don’t know, it’s just, like, a general list of questions that people on YouTube answer?”

“Did you even read these before deciding to do this?” Levi wrinkles his nose, and then regrets it at the frown he sees settle on Eren’s face—in the fucking recording, of all places. “Didn’t your…” Levi gestures towards the computer, “Didn’t you get questions from them, too?”

Eren glances at Levi and makes a face, before averting his eyes and focusing on the task at hand—hunting Levi down.

“Uh, yeah, but a lot of them were uh… Really personal?”

“Really personal?”

“Yeah, like… About our sex life, and stuff.” Eren rubs at the back of his head. “And then like… A lot of stuff about you.” Eren shoots him a look. “Actually, _most_ of the questions were about you. It seemed like they wanted to know less about us, and more about you.”

Levi blinks at him, watching the screen as he runs around in Minecraft without rhyme or reason. A lot of good all that time he put into making armor and weapons did him, seeing as he can’t even fucking find Levi.

“Talk about me that much, huh?” He keeps his voice level, not sure if the way the thought makes his heart beat speed is a good or a bad thing. Does it make him happy? Does it make him nervous? He’s certain it’s probably a little bit of both.

“Shut the fuck up and ask me a question already.” Eren glares at the screen, but Levi can see the faint color on his neck and gives a small, victorious smile.

“I’m not asking you any of those questions, Eren. Seriously: _what is my favorite cereal?_ Why the fuck does that even matter?” Levi scoffs, and Eren’s fierce look of determination cracks a little bit as he tries not to ask. “Also, do you need a fucking hint? When you said you were coming to kick my ass, I thought it wouldn’t take the rest of my life for you to get here.”

“I should have made a map,” Eren grumbles, and then his eyes brighten. “I totally have the shit to make a map!” He immediately starts to cut down a nearby tree. “Also, you don’t eat cereal, because you’re fucking weird.”

Levi shrugs. He doesn’t like when it gets soggy, and since that seems to be nearly unavoidable with most cereals unless he’s eating at the speed of light, he just avoids them entirely. Give him actual, substantial breakfast food any day.

Or, like, a fucking granola bar.

“Ask me some of the other ones,” Levi suggests, picking up his controller again as Eren successfully crafts a map and can see where Levi is.

“Other ones?” Eren asks, sprinting for a few seconds before popping his map again to make sure he’s going the right way. Lather, rinse, repeat.

“You said you got a lot of questions about me, so… Fucking ask me.” Levi leans back in his chair. “I’ll answer two.”

“ _Two?_ ” Eren shoots him an incredulous look before turning back to his hunt. “Fuck you, putting all the pressure on me. What if I choose the wrong ones?” But there’s a laugh in Eren’s voice, so Levi hardly figures that’s the issue here.

“Sucks to be you then.”

The noise that huffs out of Eren’s nose sounds vaguely amused, and he drops a hand from his controller only long enough to grab his phone. A few taps and swipes later, and his eyes are furiously scanning over wherever he happened to gather questions from his fans.

(It’s a weird word to use. Eren has _fans_. Fuck, it’s a concept that Levi’s mind has a hard time processing entirely.)

“Okay, here’s a safe one: _what does Levi do for a living?_ ”

“I’m an editor. Next.”

“I probably should have told them to be a lot more detailed in their questions. This is what he does, you guys. He will answer exactly what is asked and nothing more.” Eren picks up his controller, inching closer and closer to Levi’s position in game. Levi holds his controller, ready and waiting. “To be more precise, he’s a book editor, but… Actually, that’s really all I have to add to that.”

Eren’s marker on the map lines up with Levi’s almost perfectly, and Eren starts to dig up random patches of dirt to find Levi’s hidey-hole.

“Next question, before you unleash your wrath on me?” Levi teases, and Eren stops mid-shoveling, actually turning to look Levi in the eye.

He must have pre-picked the question, because he doesn’t look at his phone when he asks, “ _What’s Levi’s favorite thing about you?_ ”

The way he phrases it mimics him reading an actual question, and while Levi knows what the question is truly asking, he says, “My favorite thing about myself is my sense of humor.”

“Levi!” Eren admonishes. “That’s not what the question meant!” He frowns. “What’s your favorite thing about _me?_ ”

“You’re such a fucking sap. Really? That’s the question you went with?” He asks dryly, moving his eyes back to the screen so he doesn’t have to meet Eren’s expectant gaze as he answers.

Shit, is he really going to answer this? And have it be recorded? And then listened to by dozens upon dozens of strangers?

He swallows, thickly.

“Your inability to beat me at anything.” It’s a cop-out answer. It isn’t anything close to a real answer. He doesn’t look at Eren as he gives it, only hears the growl of frustration that has Eren’s character digging with a newfound ferocity.

Levi isn’t sure he has one particular favorite thing. Eren and all of the things that Levi loves and is coming to love about him are his favorite things about Eren. He’s a conglomeration of favorite things.

How on earth does Eren, and the fucking internet, expect him to pick one?

Suddenly, Levi’s half of the screen is flooded with light, and Eren let’s out a victorious, “Ha!” before doing exactly what Levi expected and charging right into the hole.

A few seconds later, Eren’s screen tints red and he’s prompted to respawn.

“W-what just happened? What the fuck just happened? How did I die?” Eren frantically hits the respawn button, staring in horror at his empty inventory before his eyes flick to where Levi is donning all of the armor and weaponry that Eren had so graciously left behind when he died.

“And how you never look before you leap,” Levi teases.

“You fucker! How the fuck—how long have you been digging? Fucking!” Eren kicks something, and Levi starts to build up out of his hole.

“And how gracious of a loser you are,” Levi adds as Eren continues to rant, going so far as to actually get up from his chair and do a lap around the room, stomping about like a child having a tantrum. It gives Levi ample opportunity to find Eren’s character near the spawn point, where he’s left it idling, and kill him again with Eren’s own diamond sword.

“And I believe that’s what we call the end,” Levi says into his microphone, over Eren’s frustrated and angry noises in the background and the face-cam reflecting him angrily kicking a box across the frame.

*

**bonerz-dog86**

          jaeger has no chill

**penelopesparkles**

          idk about this levi guy he kind of seems like an asshole??? eren date me!

**xxsenestraxx**

          first!!!

**winemomjulie**

          SRSLY? STILL NO FACE?

**wholockiantardis**

          who the fuk haz nvr playd minecrat bfre? how old this guy 100??? lololol

**QuIrKySk8rGrL**

          lol eren u suk

**summerof42069**

          like this if ur watching from australia!!!!

**tru90skid**

          rly? this is the guy you won’t shut up about? UNIMPRESSED

**minecraft2394580234**

          eren plz watch my videos!!! i luv u!!!!

**sssolidsssnake**

          u didn’t ask my question!!! wtf dude!!!!! UNSUBSCRIBED

**jessie20pony**

          WHERE IS THE FACE THIS GUY ISN’T REAL THAT’S JUST LIKE YOUR FRIEND OR SOMETHING WE WANT FUCKING PROOF PICS OR NOTHING LOL

**thisismysistersaccountpenis**

          how do we still not know who the girl is. bet its jaeger

*

(“I don’t understand YouTube,” Levi drawls as Eren shows him the comments. “These are the people you cater to?”

“They’re not _all_ bad,” Eren argues, still scrolling. “Look at this one.” He points to a comment from _xxx1directioninfectionxxx_ that reads, “ _aw, look at Eren’s face in this! he’s so happy! we’re so happy 4 u Eren! (p.s. we still want pics but TAKE YOUR TIME!!!_ ”

“They really want to know what I look like.” Levi can’t fucking comprehend it. “That’s fucking creepy.”

Eren rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything, attention back on his phone. He looks like he’s actually replying to some of these idiots. He really hopes it’s to that fucker who insisted one of them had to be the girl. Levi wants to find that one and punch their fucking teeth out.

He bites his lower lip, crosses his arm, and mutters, “Post one.”

Eren’s fingers pause. “Huh?”

“I know you have about a hundred selfies of us on your fucking phone that you have graciously not posted to any of your social media accounts because you didn’t want to make me uncomfortable. Well. Here is my permission. Post away.”

He does, but not before stealing a very impassioned (if sloppy and far too rushed) kiss from Levi.

The first comment on the picture (one that’s not too old, taken at a park, Eren’s lips pressed into Levi’s cheek and Levi not looking too much like he hates it) is from _wildflowersinatwilightfield_ and is simply, “ _!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ”)

**Author's Note:**

> [read, reblog, & like on tumblr](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/144306656305/the-boyfriend-tag)


End file.
